


The First Solo

by jacquelee



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, mention of Brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Santana's thoughts about her first solo in Glee club veer off into thoughts about her future.





	The First Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt: Glee, any, first solo.

Santana knew she shouldn't be nervous. After all, it was just a stupid solo in stupid Glee club. Which they had only joined to help Quinn with her schemes and to spy for coach Sylvester. 

But for some reason, it had become more over the last few months. Not only because it was a way to get closer to Brittany but also because she had to admit that she actually liked singing. Of course, what she liked the most was to be at the top, so this solo needed to be perfect, but singing in Glee club was something she unexpectedly was truly good at. 

She had always known that she had a good voice, but since being in Glee club, she had realized that this was what she could actually do. Her way to the top. Now she knew she could make it, not to broadway, which was the ambition of people like Rachel, but to her own career, a label, CD's, world wide tours. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Fame, success. Being loved and revered. 

Above all, knowing that people knew her. That they knew her name and said it with awe. To be famous for her was to be known, to be the best. To not be forgotten or tossed aside. For everyone to remember her name. 

Sometimes she wondered if fame for her was also a road to hide what she felt, for Brittany, the thing she buried far under her cutting demeanor towards others. The thing she wouldn't admit even to herself. 

Because it was so easy to say that she couldn't say it out loud because it would stand in the way of fame. A good, solid reason, nothing to do with feelings or fear or insecurities. After all, she was Santana Lopez. She wasn't afraid of anything. Or was she?

She shook her head as to make those thoughts go away. No. She didn't want to think about it. It didn't matter anyways. Right now, she had a solo to prepare for. 

First Glee club, then the world. 

And nobody would ever know about her secret. Nobody could.


End file.
